Food steaming apparatus of the type comprising a tubular body having an optionally removable, perforated food support at a lower end region thereof, is well known. A divider having walls adapted to be substantially vertically orientated in use for maintaining different types of foods separate from each other during the steaming operation, is also known.
Such food steaming apparatus can include a plurality of vertically spaced perforated food supports each of which may receive a divider and, in a preferred form, the apparatus includes a lid having one or more outlet perforations therethrough. A number of different food steaming apparatuses of this general nature have been proposed heretofore.
Generally speaking, steam tends to rise substantially vertically but, when obstructed by the presence of food, the steam must make its way around the obstruction. In order to assist in the distribution of steam and, assist in this movement around the obtructions caused by the food, it has been proposed to perforate the walls of any divider which may be employed on a food support in such apparatus. Perforating the walls of the divider has been found to assist in this regard.
It is the object of this invention to provide food steaming apparatus of the general type outlined above in which the passage of steam through the body of the apparatus is rendered more effective for the purposes of cooking or heating food.